klaus little boy
by abbie12xxx
Summary: Tyler lives with the Michelson's and is sired by Klaus he suddenly has to learn to follow his rules or else WARNING CONTIANS SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

Tyler walked into the Michelson mansion he had just met up with a witch to help him break the sire bond and help him take down Klaus little did he know that Klaus knew what he was up to "and where have you been" Klaus wondered as he sat in the living room with his brother Elijah and his other 10 hybrid children

Tyler felt his stomach churn he took a deep breath and said "I was out with Stephen and them lot" Klaus eyed him suspiciously and the other hybrids looked at him with disgust

"I see you wouldn't of happened to be with a certain witch trying to break the sire bond now would you" Klaus questioned with a raised eyebrow after a couple minutes silence Klaus spoke again "just what I thought" he sighed

"room now" he said sternly and watched the child run off up to his bedroom while Tyler was up in his bedroom thinking about what Klaus was going to do with him Klaus Elijah and the rest of the hybrid were talking

"he clearly show no respect for you Klaus and want to be against you why don't you just kill him" a boy called Alfie said he had never liked Tyler because Klaus always gave Tyler a lot more attention when the rest of them Elijah raised an eyebrow and spoke

"because weather you like it or not Tyler is our first hybrid child and I am not to found of the idea of killing the child I think of as my nephew "but he's a fret to all of us " Patricia said "don't worry my love I now away to make naughty children behave" Klaus said then got up

"brother may I have a word with you in the study" Klaus asked Elijah nodded and walled to the study with Klaus "what are we going to do with Tyler Elijah he's getting out of hand" Klaus asked looking at his big brother for guidance Elijah sighed and looked down in though "maybe its time that we showed him what happened to children that missed behaved when we were kids a good hard spanking never did us any harm" Klaus nodded in agreement "your right however I think both of us needs to punish him , he disobeyed both of us"

"Alright let's go and deal with Tyler "Elijah stated as they walked up to Tyler's bedroom Klaus knocked on Tyler's bedroom door "come in" Tyler said in a soft voice he was surprised to see both Klaus and Elijah it didn't take to originals vampires to kill him did it

Elijah and Klaus both walked in and stood in front of Tyler suddenly feeling very sorry for himself Tyler looked up and said "if you're going to kill me just get it over with" Elijah raised an eyebrow and Klaus just looked at him sternly

"you little boy are in serious trouble if I where you change that attitude of yours" Klaus said while he stared at Tyler sternly Tyler looked down at his lap waiting to hear what was going to happen to him Klaus sighed and sat down next to Tyler "all right we can do this t way you can tell me why you decided it would be a good idea to go against me and then you will be punished by both me and Elijah or we can punish you first then we can talk your choice"

Tyler looked up at both men with tears in his eyes "I'm really really sorry I never meant to go against you I just missed my old life so much I just wanted to go back to L.A. and see my friends and family I never meant to go against you" Tyler chocked out as broke into sobs

Klaus and Elijah both looked at each other before sitting down on the bed Klaus pulled Tyler close while Elijah rubbed his back "shhh come on now no need for tears I got you kiddo" Klaus said in a soothing tone once Tyler calmed down enough to talk Klaus looked at him

"you know you need to be punished right" Tyler looked up in fear but nodded "Elijah will spanks you know for disobeying him and before bed I will give you a spanking for disobeying me understand"

"yes sir " Klaus looked at Elijah and nodded his gave Tyler a kiss on the head and walked out the door

"you understand why I'm doing this don't you " Tyler nodded and stood up Elijah took his place on the bed and said "trousers and boxers down please" with a shaky hand Tyler did as he was told once Tyler had complied Elijah patted his knee and Tyler walked over to him feeling every bit of the naughty boy he acted like

Once he was over Elijah's lap Elijah raised his hand and brought it down on the bare bottom hard

Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

After 50 swat tyler was crying like a baby but Elijah wanted to make his point "stand up young man you're getting ten with my belt I want you to count them" tyler got up and bent over the bed with a load woosh the bet came down and tylers red bare bottom

"ahhh one"

Swat

"tt-two"

Swat

"owwwww three" tyler sobbed

Swat

"four"

Swat

"five"

Swat

"owwwwww six "Tyler screamed

Swat

"ss-seven"

Swat

"eghit"

Swat

"nine please no more lijah"

"almost done kiddo your being such a good boy" elijah said comfortingly

Swat

"TEN" Tyler all but screamed

Using vampire speed Elijah pulled the boys boxers up and took his jeans of he sat down on the bed and held Tyler in his arms "shh shh its okay our okay I got you kiddo you where such a good boy all's forgiven now" Elijah soothed

Tyler snuggled closer to Elijah taking up all the comfort he could get after about twenty minutes Tyler looked up at Elijah "you ready to go down stairs I think tee will be ready soon Tyler frowned not sure if his brothers and sisters knew what had happened they probably did because of all the screaming "I gauss he said a little nervous" he got of Elijah lap and Elijah put one arm around his solder and they headed down stairs


	2. Chapter 2

Once Tyler was in the living room Klaus came over and pulled him into a tight hug after a couple of minutes Klaus whispered "are you okay know" Tyler nodded his head in reply

"Dinner will be ready shortly" Klaus said to his children then disappeared into his study to talk with Elijah

Tyler sat in the living room bit unease because he wasn't sure if the others knew that he had just been spanked until he heard "little Tyler pouting because uncle Elijah spanked him" Alfie said in taunting tone

The others laughed at him and some gave him a sympathetic smile "shut up Alfie and stop attention seeking" Tyler shot back Alfie just growled and turned his head back to the TV

Half an hour later they were sat down around a large round table eating there dinner Klaus was sat at the top and Tyler was next to him

Out of the corner of his eye Tyler could see Alfie making dirty looks at him but let it go. After finishing his tea Tyler excused himself however Klaus was not willing to let him go until he had drank his blood

Tyler sat back down and looked at Klaus pleadingly but Klaus held his ground, Tyler sighed in frustration but still refused to touch the blood

Klaus let out a low growl and said "you have the next 5 seconds to pick up your blood or I am going to pull your pants and underwear down and smack your bottom so hard that you will not sit for a weak understand"

Tyler had no doubt in his mind that Klaus would do that so picked up the glass and started to drink the blood once he had finished Klaus smirked at him and said

"Good boy however you didn't obey me the first time I asked you and it took you two warning until you drank the blood s I want you to go to the living room and stand in the corner"

Tyler blushed but went to obey Klaus while he stood there he thought about why he didn't like blood he was half werewolf half vampire he should love blood if was like a child not liking medicine but knew he needed it

After about half an hour standing in the corner Tyler was begin to wonder if he was going to be here all night until Klaus came over to him and turned him around

"I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed I will be up shortly to give you the rest of your punishment"

Tyler's eyes opened in shock "what do you mean give me the rest of my of punishment" Tyler said in fear Klaus raised his eyebrows and said

"I told you before that you would receive one spanking of me and one spanking of Elijah"

Tyler's eyes opened wide and dashed up to his room not wanting to make the man he considered his father any angrier then he already was

Ten minutes later Klaus walked in holding a large hairbrush Tyler almost fainted from the sight of the brush Tyler looked down suddenly finding the floor very interesting

Klaus gave Tyler a stern look then sighed and sat on the bed "you understand why I'm going to spank you don't you" Tyler nodded tears forming in his eyes

"very well then stand up" Tyler did as he was told without hesitation Klaus gently pulled Klaus across his lap and started spanking him

Klaus gave him about 100 spanks with the brush

Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swats swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swta swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

By now Tyler was sobbing Klaus gently put the brush down and hugged Tyler close once Tyler and calmed down and put Tyler into bed

"I love you Tyler you're the son I never had"

"Love you to daddy" Tyler said sleepily

Klaus was shocked for a second but then his shocked face turned into a smile he kissed Tyler head and walked out leaving the door slightly open just in case his child needed anything in the night


End file.
